undead_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifleman
__TOC__ Introduction The Rifleman is a versitile and flexible class capable of adapting to many different situations. As such, it is the first unit available to players beginning their career in UA3, alongside the Combat Medic. The Rifleman is capable of taking on nearly any role, from damage dealer to explosive support to reconnaissance. This class is useful in any combat situation, for it may assist allies in nearly any situation, thus yielding a very cooperative MOS. This class also recieves a special passive ability called Expert Marksman when CSM rank(95,000 Enlisted experience) is achieved, improving its potential for more experienced players. Recommended Skill Identifiers *GR+(WK,EN) {For grenade\Flare riflemen} *TAN+QT {For those who are new to Undead Assault III} *(TT,QT)+LA {TT for recon, QT for DPS'<----recommended'} *VT+(HA,QT) {HA for the nervous, QT counters external time conflict for DPS'<----recommended'} Recommended Equipment *MCR, SOF-AR, HK42 {DPS} *Styner-BR2 (Substitute with HK42 or SOF-AR for higher DPS later in game) *M5-MAR {Grenade Riflemen} *Frag Grenades *Aim Assist {DPS} *AP Rounds {DPS'<----recommended'} Recommended Builds DPS: Marksmanship 1 > Soldier Skills 4 > Rifleman Skills 1 (since SS gives you ton of energy, might as well use some smokes) > Marksmanship 4 Gernadier: Soldier Skills 2 and Frag Gernade 2 (which to lvl first depends on settings) > Rifleman Skills 4 > Marksmanship 1 > Frag Gernade 4 Abilities Soldier Skills Marksmanship Each level of this ability will increase dexterity by 4, range by 1, and improves critical shot damage per level. Provides 12% critical chance. Level 1: 2x Level 2: 3x Level 3: 4x Level 4: 5x This passive ability provides the raw damage needed for a Rifleman to remain combat effective late into the game. Note that while the critical shot multiplier will increase every level, the chance to critically hit remains fixed at 12%. In conjunction with Soldier Skills level 4, Marksmanship level 2 allows access to the Rifleman ability Focus Fire. Frag Grenade Damage: 400, 650, 900, 1200 Energy Cost: 105, 95, 85, 70 Cooldown (in seconds): 30, 25, 20, 15 Frag Grenades are a useful addition to the Rifleman's arsenal, allowing him to take out large groups of weaker units instantly and efficiently. Grenades are particularly useful early game to help take out clumps of zombies and consequently allowing a Rifleman to level up more quickly, and remain effective as the game progresses and throws more and more enemies into the fray. Frag Grenades should be reserved for masses of lower health ground enemies. They do not affect air units whatsoever. Bosses have considerably more health compared to the damage Grenades deal, and they will be minimally affected unless already very close to death. This ability is affected by the Grenadier (GR) Skill Identifier, shortening the cooldown (5) and reducing the mana cost (10). Note that maximum level Rifleman Skills will turn this skill into a Multi-Purpose Grenade Launcher (MGL), extending the range of this ability and shortening delivery time, as well as increasing damage slightly. Frag Grenades, like nearly every other explosive in Undead Assault 3, can hurt or kill allies if thrown too close to them. Rifleman Skills Smoke Grenade Energy Cost: 75, 60 Cooldown: 55, 22 Unlocks Smoke Grenade for rifleman. Smoke grenades will reduce movement speed (50%) and sight range for any units in the smoke grenade's effective radius. Used at a choke point, this ability will grant you and your team several additional seconds to gun down anything in the cloud. Does not affect air units. Affected by the Grenadier (GR) Skill Identifier, reducing cooldown. Ground Flare Energy Cost: 75, 60 Cooldown: 150, 75 Unlocks Ground Flare ability for the Rifleman. Ground Flares illuminate the area around where they are thrown, as well as revealing invisible units. All types of flares are visible by the entire squad, and are useful for lighting up a horde of enemies, boss, or item cache. A flare placed on a higher elevation will reveal everything at elevations below it, regardless of line of sight blocks, such as trees. Lasts 4 minutes. Affected by the Grenadier (GR) Skill Identifier, reducing cooldown. Unique Abilities Focus Fire When activated, increases damage by 30%, range by 2, and improves critical shots. Costs 125 energy, lasts for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 3 minutes (180) Requires Soldier Skills level 4 and Marksmanship level 2